warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Estado
:This page is in the reference to the Daño system. Efecto de estado A Status Effect, or commonly called a Proc (an abbreviation of "P'rogrammed '''r'andom 'oc'currence"), is an additional effect which may be triggered at random by a hit from a weapon or Warframe power. '''Probabilidad de estado is the probability that a hit will inflict a status effect. The base duration of the Proc will depend on its type, and whether the target is an enemy or another Tenno. Each damage type is associated with a status effect. Weapons that deal multiple damage types will have a separate chance to inflict its associated status effect on a target, and only one damage type can proc per hit. See the Damage Overview Table for information on which status effects are associated with which damage types. For example, a weapon such as an unmodified Tysis deals solely damage. In addition to its damage, Tysis also has a 50% status chance on each shot to cause a proc. On a successful proc, the enemy will receive the Corrosive status effect, which removes a percentage of Armadura over the duration of the effect. Warframe abilities usually have a high chance to proc, or in some cases, 100% chance to inflict the status effect (e.g. Frost's Onda de hielo ability). Enemies also possess the ability to inflict status effects on Tenno. For example, a Grineer Abrasador has a chance to inflict the Ignited status effect with the damage from his Ignis. Similarly, enemies are also able to inflict physical procs such as Bleeding (associated with damage) directly to the player's Salud. Estado inicial Aquí relataremos como nuestro warframe inicialmente no tiene ningún efecto de estado. Efecto de estado Duración de estado Most statuses have a duration over which their effects apply to their target (aside from ), and some of them even deal damage over time. A status effect's duration can be increased or decreased, along with the total number of ticks in the case of damage-over-time procs, if the target's speed is altered by a warframe power (such as Impregnación molecular or Descansar & Enfurecer) according to the following formulas: For slowing effects: (base status duration) (1 slow % in decimals)}} For speeding effects: (base status duration) (1 + speed up % in decimals)}} Damage-dealing status effects will benefit from modifiers on disparo a la cabeza y critical hits. Probabilidad de estado Probabilidad de estado can be a key factor in deciding on a weapon of choice. Some effects are very powerful responses to certain enemies ( procs are valued highly against heavily armored foes) while other damage types have generally underwhelming effects (players will generally ignore the status chance of a weapon due to its limited benefits). The chance that a proc will occur can be directly increased with mods such as Aptitud de rifle. One can also increase the number of projectiles fired through Multidisparo mods such as Cámara dividida; this effectively increases the opportunities for an enemy to be procced per a given attack, and is reflected in the weapon's attributes box in the Arsenal screen. Another indirect source of proccing is to increase cadencia de fuego, which doesn't increase the likelihood that a proc will occur per attack, but increases the number of possible procs in a given time frame. Physical damage procs ( Knockback, Weaken, and Bleed) will occur in proportion to the amount of base damage dealt by each of the three physical damage types ( , , and ) on the weapon. For example, the Strun's highest physical damage type is , thus it inflicts more knockback procs than bleed or weaken procs. When both physical and elemental damage types are present on a weapon (such as a base physical damage weapon with elemental mods equipped), physical damage types are weighted four times as much as elemental types are in the proc calculation, making elemental procs relatively rarer. This does not affect weapons without base physical damage; for those weapons, the chances of any given proc occurring should be directly proportional to its damage amount. Increasing the physical or elemental damage of a weapon does not increase the duration of the associated proc (e.g. enemies won't be confused longer if damage is increased). To determine the proportional chance for each damage type to proc, multiply each physical damage type (if any) by 4 to get the proportional damage and add them together. Next, add to this the damage for each elemental damage type (if any) to get the total proportional damage. Then take each of the previous proportional damage type amounts and divide by the total proportional damage to get the proc chance for each. 4) + (Slash 4) + (Puncture 4) + Elemental + Elemental + Elemental Total Proportional Damage}} When a hit procs, the chance for an individual damage type to proc in relation to the others is: Total Proportional Damage Proportional Proc Chance}} For example, if a weapon's damage is composed of 20 Impact, 10 slash, 5 puncture, 25 heat, and 50 corrosive; then its proportional damage is 80 + 40 + 20 + 25+ 50 = 215. Therefore, the chance for the individual damage types to proc will be: Impact 37.2% (80 / 215 = 0.372), slash 18.6%, puncture 9.3%, heat 11.6%, and corrosive 23.3%. To find the chance that a particular damage type will proc on any given hit, simply multiply it's proportional proc chance by the weapon's status chance. Multidisparo When firing multiple pellets in a single attack, the status chance on a listed weapon in the Arsenal is actually the calculated probability that at least one of its pellets will proc. For example, the Strun Fantasma displays a 40% status chance, but in fact has a ~4.98% chance for each of its ten pellets. To calculate the status chance of a single pellet, the following formula is needed: 1 (1 Probabilidad de estado Status Multipliers)(1 Base Number of Pellets)}} *'Probabilidad de estado' is the base status chance of the weapon listed in the Arsenal. *'Status Multipliers' refers to status chance bonuses granted to the player through mods; Bombardeo tóxico grants an additional 60% status chance which would increase a weapon's base status chance from 40% to (1 + 0.60) 64%}}. In this case, the Status Multiplier is (1 + 0.60). *'Base Number of Pellets' refers to the unmodded amount of pellets fired per shot. The above equation shows that for weapons with innate Multidisparo, 100% status chance will result in all pellets having a 100% proc chance. This is an important fact because a status chance below 100% greatly reduces the proc chance per pellet. The status of a weapon listed in the Arsenal is the probability that any shot or strike with that weapon can be calculated using the following formula: 1 (1 Chance per Pellet)Modified Number of Pellets}} *'Modified Number of Pellets' refers to the modded amount of pellets fired per shot. When more than one status in different pellets of the same shot can have an effect (e.g. procs), it is more important to know the expected value of status effects per shot instead. This value can be determined with the following formula: Number of Pellets Chance per Pellet}} *'Statuses Triggered' refers to the average number of status effects triggered per shot. When looking at the effect of Multidisparo mods on overall status chance of weapons with or without innate Multidisparo, one can use the following expression: 1 (1 Probabilidad de estado Status Multipliers)(Multishot Multipliers)}} *'Status Probability' is the probability to proc at least once in a single round. This value is the listed status chance shown in the Arsenal. *'Multishot Multipliers' are the multishot bonuses granted to the player through mods; Cámara infernal grants an additional 120% multishot which would increase a weapon's base number of pellets from 10 to (1 + 1.20) 22}}. In this case, the Multishot Multiplier is (1 + 1.20). Because bonus status chance mods affect the chance that at least one projectile will inflict a status effect (rather than the Chance per Pellet), weapons with large numbers of pellets get dramatically stronger when they reach 100% status chance. The table below explains this: the damage from procs is related to the number of procs. Compare the number of procs at 100% against the number of procs at 99%. The developers could fairly easily fix this by making the status chance instead based on the chance per pellet. This would likewise make most shotguns stronger, as they would get larger numbers of procs without reaching the magical 100% status chance. Mods de estado - Probabilidad de estado= - Rifle= Aptitud de rifle.png|link=Aptitud de rifle Disparo martillo.png|link=Disparo martillo Fuerza maligna.png|link=Fuerza maligna Alto voltaje.png|link=Alto voltaje Munición termita.png|link=Munición termita Munición escarchada.png|link=Munición escarchada Enlace catalizador.png|link=Enlace catalizador - Escopeta= Maestro de la escopeta.png|link=Maestro de la escopeta Bombardeo tóxico.png|link=Bombardeo tóxico Cartucho eléctrico.png|link=Cartucho eléctrico Dispersión del averno.png|link=Dispersión del averno Explosión gélida.png|link=Explosión gélida Nano-aplicador.png|link=Nano-aplicador - Pistola= Disparo certero.png|link=Disparo certero Velocidad impresionante.png|link=Velocidad impresionante Pestilencia de pistola.png|link=Pestilencia de pistola Sacudida.png|link=Sacudida Chamuscar.png|link=Chamuscar Congelación.png|link=Congelación Catalizador incrustado.png|link=Catalizador incrustado - Cuerpo a cuerpo= Contacto a la deriva.png|link=Contacto a la deriva Proeza cuerpo a cuerpo.png|link=Proeza cuerpo a cuerpo Ataque duradero.png|link=Ataque duradero Castigo virulento.png|link=Castigo virulento Golpe voltaico.png|link=Golpe voltaico Filo volcánico.png|link=Filo volcánico Escarcha atroz.png|link=Escarcha atroz Heridas supurantes.png|link=Heridas supurantes - Arch-Cañón= Municiones modificadas.png|link=Municiones modificadas Cámara de magma.png|link=Cámara de magma - Arch-Melé= Impacto súbito.png|link=Impacto súbito Acero abrasador.png|link=Acero abrasador }} - Duración de estado= Miseria ininterrumpida.png|link=Miseria ininterrumpida Tormento persistente.png|link=Tormento persistente Agonía perpetua.png|link=Agonía perpetua Picor duradero.png|link=Picor duradero Resiliencia súbita.png|link=Resiliencia súbita Secuencia tóxica.png|link=Secuencia tóxica }} Galería Historial de actualizaciones *This mechanic was introduced with Daño in and replaced stun chance mods. **In , damage type icons were added and will appear beside damage ticks to indicate that a proc has been inflicted. Note that this does not show multiple Impact procs caused by a single shot. Ver también it:Effetto Stato